More Than Words
by didgeridork
Summary: Dawson has messed up again, and like always, Shay knows exactly how to make things right. - Brief Shawson drabble involving the two girls in a domestic discipline relationship. Not graphic.


_Random Shawson drabble, involving domestic discipline (ie spanking). Not at all graphic, except for some adult language. Title may change if I can think of a better one. _

_Comments appreciated! I can't be the only one that sees the two of them having a d/d relationship, right?_

* * *

**More Than Words**

You've fucked up big this time. You know this. She knows this. _God_ knows this. The potential consequences of your latest on the job stunt are as severe as they come. You could lose your job, or worse: s_he_ could lose her job, _too._

"The corner. Twenty minutes. Go."

You don't wait to be told twice. Not that you ever do, but this time it's different. This time you're actually afraid of what will happen if you don't obey. Not because you think the punishment will be worse, but because you're worried there won't be any punishment at _all_.

Because you _need_ this, and she knows it. You need this, and not giving it to you would be the ultimate form of punishment.

Thankfully your best friend and partner is not that cruel. It's not like this is the first time you've fucked up and nearly lost your job. So in a way, she should have seen this coming; should have stopped you. Should have preempted your inappropriate behavior before it even had the chance to occur.

This is as much her fault as it is yours. After all, she_ is_ your domme, and as such, your disciplinarian. You've willfully disobeyed her, and now it's time to pay the price.

"Gabriela."

You wince as she calls you by your first name; something she only does when she's really angry with you. Not angry enough to hurt you, of course. She would never hurt you. But angry enough that you're going to be feeling this for days.

On your backside, _and_ in your chest.

You're already crying by the time you sit in her lap. The guilt has been eating away at you since the moment you'd put both of your careers in jeopardy. The last twenty minutes of quiet reflection has only served to prolong the release you so desperately need.

She knows this. That's why she makes you stand with your nose to the wall; the only thing distracting you being the thoughts of why you're there in the first place. The thoughts of why you deserve this. Why it's so very necessary for you to be punished.

"I'm so sorry Shay. I didn't mean to accuse that woman. I'd only wanted to ask her some questions; find out if there was anything behind my suspicion. I just- I couldn't stop myself. You know that. You know me. It all came tumbling out before I could control it. I'm so sorry, Les. I'm so sorry I've put both of our jobs on the line. Again."

You struggle to remain composed as the words continue to spill from your lips. You're shaking and gasping for breath in between your sobs and apology, and all you want is for her to hold you. To wrap her arms around your trembling frame, and tell you it's going to be alright. That she's not giving up on you.

That she still loves you.

Even though you already know these things to be true, you need them to be said out load. You need that reassurance from her more than you need to know that your job is safe. After all, you could always get another job. But you could never, ever get another _partner_.

She doesn't ask you to count, but you do it just the same. It gives your mind something to focus on besides the flashes of pain radiating throughout your backside.

Not that you don't feel it. Nothing could ever take that pain away completely. But the brief reprise in your mind is a welcomed distraction, even if you do quickly lose count.

By the time it's all over, you're an ugly, hysterical mess across your best friend's lap. Your words are no longer coherent, but she understands you just the same.

You're more sorry than you've ever been in your entire life, and you _need _her forgiveness. You need the clean slate that these punishments are meant to provide. You need to know she's no longer angry with you.

You need to be able to start again.

Because this time you'll try harder; you'll be better. You won't behave like an out of control child while on the job. You won't put yourself at risk anymore. You won't put _her_ at risk anymore. You have the potential to behave. You know you can do it. You _want _to do it.

For her. For you. For Station 51.

You've been given this second chance at least a dozen times now, but this time it's going to be different. This time you _will _make her proud of you.

And if you don't...

If you end up failing like you've done countless times in the past, you know she'll be there to catch you before you hit the ground. You know she'll be there to make it right once again.

You know this, because she's your best friend and partner. Because she loves you as much as you love her. And as long as that remains true, everything will always work out in the end.

You have faith in her, and in your relationship. And maybe one day, you'll finally have faith in yourself.

But until then, you have this. You have her caring arms wrapped protectively around you, and her soothing mouth pressed warmly to your ear.

You have her forgiveness and her love. And right now, that is more than enough.


End file.
